


Complicated

by kerlin



Category: Alias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerlin/pseuds/kerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia Thorne might be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

Simon has always loved a complicated woman.

It's not that he doesn't love an uncomplicated woman as well, but for him women like that are to be used and thrown away. They're good for an evening of laughter, a night of good sex, and rarely keep him interested long enough to stay for breakfast.

He taps his fingers restlessly against the wood of the bar as he thinks about this, the smoky taste of a single-malt scotch lingering on his tongue. There's a girl at the other end of the room who's been eyeing him all afternoon, a pretty girl with coffee skin and chocolate eyes and a sly smile. She can't be more than twenty years old, but if she's still there after the job tonight, he's going to take her back to his room.

Simon is indulging in the particulars of this planned evening when Julia Thorne walks into the room.

As luck would have it, he is facing the door exactly, lounging easily on the bar stool with one leg dangling to the floor and one heel caught on the rung, bent at the knee. It's a falsely casual pose that gives him freedom of movement and a full view of all entrances and exits.

He has only the vaguest of descriptions to go by, but there isn't a doubt in his mind that this is the woman the Covenant has sent to be his new partner.

Her face is an odd mix of guardedness and expressiveness. In the instant that she sees and recognizes him, he reads hesitation, determination, self-doubt, confidence, a wolfish appreciation, and finally, careful neutrality.

Her movements are precise and controlled, and she tilts her head in such a way as to have mapped the entire room, its threats and advantages, by her third step toward him.

"A glass of house Chardonnay for the lady," Simon tells the bartender, and Julia inclines her head toward him as if just now deigning to notice him.

"I refuse to rely on the kindness of strangers," she retorts, filling in her part of the code. There are no surprises here, but they are both far too professional not to follow SOP to the letter.

"I think you and I will not be strangers for long." It's an added phrase, and he plays it for the pure pleasure of the game.

Her response is to sweep her eyes down his body and raise an eyebrow. The blatant appraisal goes straight to his groin, and he tosses back the rest of his scotch and taps the bar to ask for another.

Embarassingly enough, he finds himself utterly entranced by the way her lips touch the rim of the wine glass, the way she tastes the last few drops off her lips, the way the muscles of her throat flex as she swallows.

Then she smiles at him, and he is utterly lost. "I look forward to it," she leans forward and whispers against his lips before kissing him.


End file.
